It's a Bonniful Life
by Zerothekitsune
Summary: Bonnie's guitar is shattered...and in his depression, he hurts some close family members during Christmas Eve and does the unthinkable...wishing himself away. Follow yours truly as I guide Bonnie towards seeing the spirit of christmas once more...and HOPEFULLY...save my story o.o Rated T for swearing from Bonnie's foul mouth
1. Chapter 1

Merry early Christmas Everyone! Zero here with an early present! Inspiration struck me like a snowball in the face today...no one has done a FNAF version of "It's a wonderful life!"

Bonnie: it's a stupid idea, that's why... *grumps and huffs*

you're so getting coal for christmas...moving on away from the grumpy bunny...this will be a short couple chapter story for christmas and then near New Years or in January, I'll be getting to work on "Lost my mind while lost at sea", that's a promise!

 **Disclaimer: FNAF is sole property of Scott Cawthon...only Zeronis Exzerion belongs to me**

""=Normal speech

_=author speech

* * *

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the pizzeria...not a creature was stirring...well, except for Freddy and the gang. "Bonnie, cmon already...we're getting ready ta decorate the tree! Geez, you still upset over yer guitar? It's Christmas Eve, who knows? Maybe you'll get a new guitar...so stop sulking and join us" The rabbit in question growled while laying slumped at a table near one of the front windows, staring blankly at the snow falling from the sky outside, "Christmas...woo...and I don't WANT a new guitar Freddy...nothing can replace Lucy..." Freddy sighed and took off his hat to rub his head, Bonnie had been exceptionally depressed and moody since the loss of his treasured guitar and with the holidays upon them, Freddy and the gang were getting rather worried.

"Avast ye daft rabbit...it be the holidays...we're supposed ta be spreadin happiness and cheer...not dwellin on things that make ye upset" The pirate had always loved Christmas and Bonnie was always his partner in crime when the festivities began, "ah...I know how ta git ye back inta shape...how about ye and I try ta plunder some of Chica's cupcakes and cookies? It be a tradition ye never miss!" Bonnie sighed and rolled his eyes before shrugging, "whatever..." Now it was Foxy's turn to be worried, Bonnie had never missed a chance at Chica's famous Christmas cookies and cupcakes...and to just shrug it off...it was like trying to sail a ship without an ocean. Foxy took a moment to whisper close to Freddy, "Fred...I'm worried...and I never worry over the holidays...Bonnie be in a pit of gloom...I know exactly what be goin through his mind as I was there meself when the...incident happened..."

Freddy nodded and sighed while whispering back to the pirate, "I know what ya mean Foxy...keep an eye on him...I'll go see if there's somethin ta be done about his...gloominess" Freddy paused as he turned back towards the main stage where the rest of the animatronics and Jeremy were busy decorating their Christmas tree. Bon and BB were having a ball with the tinsel while Mangle and Chica had taken it upon themselves to keep the two childish animatronics from scattering the tinsel all over the stage. Jeremy meanwhile was biting his tongue to keep from cursing up a storm as he stared at the huge knot that was the christmas lights, "how?! Just...Just how?! How am I going to get this on the tree when its a knot within a knot within a knot?!"

"If you need help Jeremiah, I'd be happy to provide some assistance" The marionette hung back by Jeremy, but the human was adamant that he required no help. "Nah, its okay Marion...I got this...now let's see...if I pull this wire...and unwrap that…" Jeremy sighed and hung his head as the knot only got worse, earning a few chuckles from the gathered animatronics...including one Freddy Fazbear. "Ah see you're a real electrician there Jeremy...at the rate yer goin...ah figure we'll have the lights up by New Years" Jeremy sighed and glared some at the famous bear before grumbling and going back to working on untangling the knot while Marion continued to offer advice. Freddy shook his head and chuckled while approaching the tree...only to pause and examine it as it felt like something was missing. "Hmmmm..." Freddy stared at the tree some more and then sighed as he realized what it was...Bonnie helping put the star on the top of the tree. _If somethin doesn't happen soon...ah have a feelin this Christmas is gonna be empty...and our star will lose its shine…_

"M...Mr. Freddy...um...um...a...are you okies?" Freddy was brought out of his thoughts as Bon approached him, the young blue bunny was still somewhat intimidated by the elder bear, but he was warming up nonetheless, and it warmed Freddy's servos, "nah, don't ya worry bout me none, just thinkin bout yer brother...he's a bit upset ya see...since his guitar got damaged...he's been rather depressed..." Bon blinked and lowered his ears in disappointment, it was his first Christmas with his brother...and to hear his brother was upset broke the young bunny's animatronic heart, "w...well I'll...I'll go and cheer him up...its not the same without big brother Bonnie!" Freddy and Jeremy took a glance at one another and smiled as the bunny took off towards the front of the pizzeria.

Foxy meanwhile was at wits end, Bonnie wanted to do nothing but sulk and stare at the snow and it was starting to irritate the pirate, "Bonnie...this is yer capn speakin...stop bein a mound of purple mush and git inta the holiday spirit! I will use Christmas force if I hafta!" Bonnie sighed and rolled his eyes while still staying in his slumped position, Foxy didn't understand how precious Bonnie's guitar was to the purple rabbit, "then use it Foxy...or just leave me alone...or whatever..." Foxy growled and grit his teeth, the purple bunny was being impossible and Foxy was ready to really let him have it, "ifn it wasn't Christmas Eve...I'd really let ye know how I feel bout yer silly depression!" Bonnie took the chance to growl and glare back at the pirate, "oh don't let that stop you! Go on...tell me how you feel about my **depression**...or better yet...show me...I bet those fangs of yours could really make your point!" Foxy flinched and lowered his ears before looking down at his feet and immediately Bonnie knew he had crossed a line that was never meant to be crossed, "...oh geez...Foxy...I...cmon...I didn't..."

Bonnie winced as Foxy shook his head and sadly left the room, nearly bumping into Bon...apologizing quickly...and heading back to the refurbished pirate's cove. Bonnie sighed and hung his head before perking his ears a bit and sighing again, "what is it Bon? Come here to lecture your older brother as well?" Bon flinched a bit at his brother's sour tone before approaching the elder rabbit and timidly placing a paw on Bonnie's shoulder, "b...brother...M...Mr. Freddy said y...you were sad...y...you shouldn't be sad...it's Christmas...our first Christmas together! It's...s...supposed t...to be a cheerful...a...at least according to Jeremy it is...we eat cookies, sing songs, and share presents with each other...and...I never got a present before...s...so please cheer up brother...for me?" Bonnie sighed and looked blankly at the younger bunny, letting his ears droop and hang on the sides of his head, "the only way I'll cheer up Bon is if Lucy is magically repaired and back in my paws...until then...there is NOTHING for me to be cheerful about...why don't you go and play with BB or Jerm-jerm?"

Bon winced at his brother's bitter response and lowered his ears before sniffing and nodding, "...o...okay brother...I...I guess...um...merry christmas..." Bon whimpered and sniffed before turning to leave the room, leaving the purple bunny alone once more. Bonnie sighed and shut his eyes while biting back the tears of frustration, he had been so stupid and he hated it, "...god I am such a fricken dumb ass! Sure I'll leave Lucy on a high shelf and walk right into it...causing Lucy to fall and break into 14 pieces...and then I just reminded Foxy of the incident...and oh god, I just told my own brother off! I'm a miserable scrooge...I bet everyone would prefer it if I wasn't here!"

No Bonnie! Don't say that!

"They'd probably have a great life without me..."

Bonnie...please don't do this!

"I'm always in the way...doing stupid things...saying stupid things..."

Bonnie there's still a chance to fix things...whatever you do…

"I...I wish…"

NO, DON'T SAY IT!

"I wish I was...I wish I was never built..."

A sudden blast of cold air hit the purple bunny dead in the muzzle, causing him to block it with his paws while tightly shutting his eyes, "hey, who opened a door in here?! Or window...whatever, shut it it already!" Immediately the wind ceased and the bunny relaxed, opening his eyes and lowering his paws before blinking...the pizzeria was gone and he alone sitting at a table in a black room. No sounds...no lights...nothing, just him and a table, "hello?! Anyone here? Freddy? Foxy? Cmon if this is a joke...its not funny...here I am depressed as hell and you guys are playing a prank...ok, yeah, I get it, I'm a miserable scrooge...so cmon out and we'll sing carols or whatever..." However nothing happened...no sounds, no lights, nothing and Bonnie was starting to get worried.

"G...Guys, cmon, I'm sorry, ok? Really...this isn't funny guys….hello?! Foxy...I didn't mean it...cmon, we'll raid Chica's cookies and cupcakes like you wanted! Bon? Lil bro? Someone answer already...this isn't cool!" Bonnie growled and got up from the table before growling again, "ok, I'll go and find you guys! Give ya a piece of my mind in regards to your little joke!" Bonnie immediately stormed off towards the right of the table, only to come back to the table from the left, "wait...that can't be right, I swore I went that way...maybe if I go south..." Bonnie then marched down away from the table, intent to give Freddy and company a piece of his mind only to once more arrive at the table. "You've gotta be joking me...there is some Twilight Zone level shit goin on..."

I assure you Bonnie, this is NO joke…

"Who's there?! Show yourself! This isn't funny...where's Freddy?! Where's the Pizzeria?! WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!"

Bonnie then had to shield his eyes as a sudden light turned on, nearly blinding the rabbit, only for him to blink as revealed beneath the light was a white animatronic fox like Mangle, only this one was male, had gray markings as opposed to Mangle's pink markings, and most importantly...nine swaying tails. Bonnie stopped and stared at the fox before sighing and shaking his head, "okay...this is a dream...someone wake me up now"

This is not a dream Bonnie, you got your wish

"Wish? What wish? I didn't wish for anything...oh crap..."

The fox nodded before taking a seat at the table and resting his muzzle in his paws while glaring some at the purple rabbit in front of him, You said and I quote: I wish I was never built...end quote…congratulations...we now have a world where you never existed...and I have to fix it!

"What? Ha...yeah right...I made myself go away and you have to magically make things better...suuuure...who are you really? Huh? Who put you up to this? Freddy? Foxy? Oh I bet it was Marion...or maybe Jeremy...whoever it was...they're gonna get an earful..."

You can't give them an earful because you don't exist...I am Zeronis Therin Exzerion...Zero for short and the author...AND THANKS TO YOUR STUPID SELFISH IDIOTIC WAYS, YOU RUINED MY CHRISTMAS STORY AND I HAVE TO FIX IT!

"Author? Story? The hell?! Geez dude, I dunno what bed you fell out of, but definitely get some sleep and calm the fuck down..." Bonnie suddenly found himself wearing a pink dress and a pacifier shoved into his mouth while the fox continued glaring at him.

I can add diapers...or regress you...or both...so...shut up and listen...we are going to go and visit your friends and family in this new world you so LOVINGLY created...and you are going to see the results of your selfish actions

Bonnie flinched as the dress and pacifier disappeared, the bunny whimpering some under the glare that the fox was giving him, "r...right...okay...so...um...what do we do f...first then?" The fox sighed and rubbed his muzzle tiredly before waving a paw causing a door to suddenly pop up next to them. The fox standing and walking towards the door and opening it before beckoning Bonnie to follow after him.

This way Bonnie...time to see a world where you never existed…


	2. Chapter 2

Here's CH 2...wow, quick aren't I? I have things mapped out in my head and things are going to get rather unhappy for ol Bonnie real fast

Bonnie: still say this is a dumb idea

well no one asked for your opinion Bonnie...so stuff a pizza in it and let the readers enjoy

 **Disclaimer: FNAF is sole property of Scott Cawthon...Zeronis Therin Exzerion is my property...cuz he's me!**

""=standard speech

_=author speech

* * *

Bonnie shivered as he exited through the door, the fox was strange...but if he could make doors, dresses, pacifiers, and god forbid...diapers appear, the purple rabbit didn't want to push his luck. Once through the doorway, Bonnie felt the winter chill once again and rubbed his arms to keep his circuits warm, "o...okay fox...w...where are we now?" Bonnie stared at the street they were on...it looked familiar, but was much dirtier and definitely not friendly looking. "Wow, what a craptastic street...who'd live on a street like this? It just screams rape and mugging...possibly murder..."

Why Bonnie...that's no way to talk about the street that Freddy's resides on...especially on Christmas eve!

Bonnie's ears went rigid as he stared at the fox in shock, the street that the pizzeria resided on was bustling with people and always cleaned up. There was never a crime...everyone was friendly...and businesses boomed. This street looked like you could turn a corner and witness a gang war...or a drug deal...or both at the same time. "You're joking...right? Freddy's was always at a friendly neighborhood...not...this trash town! I bet someone could be raped here and no one would know!"

Well you no longer exist...so things have changed...and not for the better...we have a few stops before I get tired of dragging you everywhere and just make things better in the end so lets get to it...first we're going to go pay a visit to-

Bonnie paid the fox no mind as he was busy staring at the sign that hung from the barely recognizable pizzeria, "Fred Fazbear's pizzeria of fucking and fun?! What the hell?! That should be Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria of Fun and Fantasy! What...I don't...how is that a kid's restaurant?! And where are the other characters?! Bon should be there...one of the Chicas should be on it...Mangle should be mentioned at LEAST...why is that no good tyrannical slimeball of a bear the only one on the board?!" The fox pinched the bridge of his muzzle and sighed again before shaking his head and motioning towards the entrance.

No one can see or hear us so let us go see...but just be warned...this is your fault

Bonnie shrugged and headed towards the main doors of the "children's" pizzeria before heading inside and curling his ears up as deafening blasts of techno music hit him square in the face, "god damn, can barely think much less hear...jesus christ! Who listens to this stuff and keeps their fuckin ear drums?!" Bonnie kept his ears curled up as he followed the fox into the main stage area of the pizzeria before feeling his jaw drop and nearly break off from his face as on the main stage was the one and only...Toy Freddy...or Fred as his victims came to know him as, "Zero...Fox...whatever...WHY THE FUCKING FUCK IS THAT FUCK ALIVE AND ON STAGE?! He should be a rotting mangled carcass of metal and wires!"

Quite simple really…you never existed...so Bon never had someone to stand up for him...Mangle tried...but...well...its best if I show you later...but yes, Fred became the star attraction...eventually the others were kinda forgotten...even his lil cheerleader, Chi...its all Fred's now

"Father would NEVER let this happen! He would never let ANYONE be forgotten! And what's more…what kind of place is this?! This music...it's not music...I can't think or dance to this...this noise!"

It's an adult entertainment facility

"Come again?"

A gentleman's club

"Huh?"

Oh for the love of...IT'S A STRIP CLUB! GIRLS TAKE THEIR CLOTHES OFF IN HERE!

"Say...what? No, Father specifically designed us to entertain KIDS...CHILDREN...TINY HUMANS...he had no love for that kind of crap!"

Oh you think Fredrick Fazworth owns this building?

"Of course! It's his company after all, I mean really!"

You are a blind stupid idiot...you think that one Mr. Frederick Fazworth would build animatronics...THAT STRIP?!

"Wha...?"

Bonnie was pulled from his thoughts as Fred paused his music and grabbed a microphone, twirling it in his paw, the toy bear grinned at the audience before him, "Ello ladies and germs, welcome to another night of absolute debauchery...tell me, ARE YOU FREDDY FOR REDDY?!"

Bonnie clamped his paws over his curled ears as the audience shouted and screamed, it was a nightmare for the purple rabbit...especially since the audience seemed to be the age of 25 and older...not a single child in sight! To which Bonnie was somewhat grateful for, "Fox...Zero...dude, the FUCK?!"

Keep watching Bonnie...it only gets worse

Bonnie didn't want to watch but he forced himself to anyways...if only just to humor the strange fox. What happened next nearly broke the bunny's processor as stepping through the curtain of the stage was none other then a battered and dirty toy chica whom had undergone a remake into what could only be a more sexualized version of the toy chicken. Bonnie was stunned, surely this was just some horrible nightmare that he could wake up from...but the reality was, it was happening.

Fred smiled as the toy chicken sniffed in fear, timidly approaching the front of the stage before flinching as the cruel toy bear grabbed her roughly by a few of her tattered feathers, "she's been around the block a few times guys...but don't worry, them chicken thighs and breasts are still good eatin!"

Bonnie was horrified, was his father truly this despicable of a man in this universe? Did Bonnie truly make things this bad by wishing himself away? The purple rabbit didn't want to see anymore of Fred's night of debauchery and hurried over to the room that was named "The Treasure trove", only to stop and blink, "wait...fox...dude, there's supposed to be Pirate's cove here! Mangle and Foxy teamed up to be capn and first mate! Where the hell is Pirate's cove?" The white and gray fox stared at Bonnie after leaving the main show stage before walking towards the back of the building, motioning for Bonnie to follow him.

Foxy is this way...I warn you now...it's not a pretty sight…

"Fox...dude...Zero...after that shit back there, I don't think it can get any worse...I mean god damn...Fred running our pizzeria...and turning it into an animatronic strip club?! Did I really have that much of an impact?!" Bonnie stopped his rant when Zero turned back towards him and glared...knowing the multi-tailed fox was already annoyed with him, Bonnie stopped his complaints and whines and just followed after the so-called-author. Eventually they stopped at worn down door, dust coating its wood along with a few cobwebs...the door looked like it hadn't been opened in decades, but Bonnie felt his eyes widen when he noticed the barely readable plate on the door, "Storage...you mean...Foxy...Foxy never came out?" Zero shook his head and opened the door, a cloud of dust rising from the floor as the door's hinges groaned from the years of disuse.

He never had a reason to...Bon was too scared to do anything...Marion was kept at bay by Fred...and Mangle...well...you'll see….but yeah, Foxy never was released from storage...on top of that, no one helped him through the trauma of 87…

"Surely Freddy or Chica did something…right?" Bonnie glanced back at the multi-tailed fox before going wide eyed as the fox shook his head and walked past the purple rabbit into the dark room. It was then a solitary light popped on, and for another moment...Bonnie felt his voicebox nearly short out. There hunched over on the ground was the battered and rusted frame of one, Foxy the pirate. Tears had plagued the vulpine's suit to the point where you could see the rusted endoskeleton inside...his legs were all but bent and broken...and his eyes were unfocused and worn. Even the fur on his muzzle had worn away, revealing the bent metal beneath, giving the pirate a much more frightening look. Bonnie expected him to be like a monster that hid in a closet with they way he looked.

"F...Foxy? Oh my god, what happened to him?! This isn't right! Freddy surely did SOMETHING!"

He couldn't Bonnie…you see, Frederick Fazworth wasn't around to do damage control after the 87 incident and the new owner went with just tossing Foxy back here and tearing down Pirate's cove

"W...what? F...Father wasn't here?!"

No, after the springlock failures, Thomas Fazworth was forced to shut down Fazbear entertainment...Frederick Fazworth never became management...a man by the name of Jacob Wilson did...and he only cared about making money

"Well where is this slimeball? I'll be sure to fix his wagon!" Bonnie growled some while still staring at the pitiful sight that was Foxy the pirate. It killed Bonnie inside to know that Foxy didn't even get a chance to talk to the others, much less actually still be a part of the pizzeria...and to know that their management was letting this go because he wanted more money...Bonnie was livid, "if I find this fucking son of a bitch...I'll shove him into a suit so hard….his grandparents will feel it!"

Well you can't Bonnie...have you forgotten? You don't exist in this world...this is the world where one Bonnibelle Thadeus Bunny was never built...now come on...we got others to go see

"I'm not sure I want to…after this shit? Geez...its a god damn nightmare..." Bonnie sighed while leaving the storage room and shutting the door. The purple rabbit sadly looking towards the white and gray fox, "I...I guess...where to next?"

Ugh...cmon Bonnie...as much as I don't like showing you sad stuff...it's for your own good...time to go and get ready for Freddy...


	3. Chapter 3

CH3 is here and ready! I had planned to do a chapter with Freddy, Chica, and Mangle all in the same chapter...but eh...oh well...

Bonnie: this is sick...you're sick...god, I might be sick...this is a christmas story?! Geez...you're messed up, dude

Bonnie...quiet...lemme do my AN...anyways, Ch 4 will be coming around the weekend or next week...please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: FNAF is sole property of Scotty Cawthon...and his games make me a nervous wreck**

""=standard speech

_=author speech

* * *

Bonnie shivered while following the fox in front of him, they had left the horrid building that was Fred Fazbear's Pizzeria of Fucking and Fun. For some reason, it felt as if the winter wind was blowing harder against Bonnie...thus the reason for the rabbit's shivering, "how much further? Geez...I can feel my endoskeleton rattling...this cold isn't do me a lick of good here! I know this whole thing is to teach me a lesson...but could we do without the fucking blizzard like conditions?" Bonnie immediately shut his mouth when Zero turned to the purple rabbit and glared.

You know...we might get there FASTER if someone would stop being such a friggen baby! Geez...I've known seven year olds who don't whine as much as you do! Look, we're almost there…

"There where? So far we've trudged our way out to a snow filled field...oh look, a tree...how dramatic and life lesson learning...or maybe you want my circuits to freeze...yeah, that'll get your point across alrigh-" Bonnie felt his form shift before blinking as he now sported a very feminine figure, curves at all the right spots with breasts and hips that would make most girls jealous while making males go stupid with lust. Bonnie however was livid as he growled at the fox, his eyes going black with rage, "GOD DAMNIT STOP DOING THAT AND GIVE ME MY GENDER BACK!"

You going to stop whining and be a big boy bunny? Or do I have to hold Ms. Bonnie's paw and help her through the snow?!

Bonnie growled again before huffing and crossing his arms across his ample cleavage, glaring at the fox, "fine...I'll stop...whining, BUT...you better change me back...now! I feel ridiculous...how do girls even function with this weight on their chests?! God, they must have spinal columns made of titanium or something!" Bonnie blinked and felt the fox glaring at him once again, the purple rabbit sighing and shrugging, "okay, okay, I'm sorry...I won't whine or complain anymore...scout's honor" The fox sighed and shook his head before snapping his fingers, Bonnie relaxing as his masculine form returned, a big grin on the bunny's muzzle appearing after wards, "okay, never wanna experience that again...where to oh great and godly author fox?"

Up ahead...in the field over this hill...Bonnie, ever wonder what Freddy would do without a guitarist for his band? Ever stop to think what everyone's favorite singing and joke telling bear would do with only half a band?

"Um...do puppets? Wait, tell stories! Arts and crafts! Entertain the elderly? Oh oh oh...totally take up fire prevention! Freddy always was a stickler for the rules...remember kids, no running or yelling…heh, one would think he had a rule book for everything the way he went on and on about proper etiquette...what? Why are you looking at me like I'm stupid?"

The many-tailed fox just stared at Bonnie before blinking and shaking his head as he headed up over the hill, beckoning the purple rabbit to follow. Bonnie rolled his eyes and shrugged before climbing the hill as well and going wide eyed and whistling as laying out in front of the two animatronic animals was a massive circus tent, "the great Morov brothers' traveling circus...see the amazing twin trapeze...sword swallowing: don't try this yourselves…magic...and the silly shenanigans of...of...oh my god...I...I think I might be sick..."

The fox stared at where Bonnie's gaze was and sighed once more, Fuddy-duddy Freddy...part clown...part bear...all bizarre...fun for the whole family, see Bonnie? Every one is doing SO well...cmon, let's go get seats and see how well Freddy is faring

Bonnie couldn't find his leg servos, he was frozen on the spot while staring at the sign on the circus tent. Had his best band mate been reduced to...a clown? Had it been that bad without a guitarist? Bonnie swallowed nervously and followed the fox while holding onto his ears in a nervous fit, "Fox...I...are you sure we're at the ri...right area? M...Maybe its a d...different Freddy..." Bonnie however felt that assumption die inside of him as when he took his seat next to Zero, the ringmaster of the circus was already in the process of introducing the acts.

"Welcome welcome one and all to the amazing Morov brothers' traveling circus! Here you will see acts and performances that will make you stare in amazement...watch in wonder…and laugh with joy! Revial and his brother, Yurial, defy the laws of physics with their death defying trapeze act...watch as they...without the safety of a net...soar through the air!" The ringmaster grinned as the two acrobats swung on the suspended trapeze above the audience, the crowd astonished...at least until Revial knocked his own brother off the platform. The ringmaster scowling some before readdressing the audience, "don't worry folks...Yurial is going to be fine...a few broken bones never stopped the trapeze twins! All part of the show, I assure you...and lets not forget our sword swallower, Kendel...with a throat of titanium and a stomach of iron! I must warn everyone in the audience...DO NOT ATTEMPT THIS...Kendel is a trained professional, he is a master of the art of swallowing swords...that being said...KENDEL, THE MAN WITH AN IRON STOMACH AND A TITANIUM THROAT!"

Bonnie and Zero both shut out the ringmaster while watching with horrid fascination as the man known as Kendel took a 2 and a half foot long broadsword and started to shove the sword, blade first, down his throat. Bonnie was amazed of course, he had never seen a real sword swallower, "good god...what? Does he not have internal organs? Or does he practice swallowing other stuff?"

Zero bit back some laughs while the sword swallower completed his act, the audience amazed with such a feet until a piece of the blade of the sword he had just swallowed broke off, a small child picking up the piece and blinking, "oh wow, rock candy shaped like a sword!"

The ringmaster suddenly got hit with a full course of booing as Kendel the sword swallower meekly tiptoed out of the tent. Of course with any circus, the show must go on and the ringmaster smiled politely as he worked to calm the audience down, "now now, I assure you, we did not know that the sword was fake, but don't you worry...we got other acts! The real deal, for example...magic is real folks...especially in the circus of the Morov brothers! Behold...the untold magic of Mysto, the magnificent! He defys the laws of logic and physics with his powers of complete mysticism!"

A tall lanky many wearing a black suit and top hat suddenly appeared in a puff of purple gas...coughing some...but still appearing, "ugh...ack...bleh...gotta cut back on the smoke…eheh...Greetings ladies and gentlemen! I AM MYSTO THE MAGNIFICENT! I can bend the world to my will...watch as I with a wave of my wand...I make a hand appear from my hat! SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICPOCUSDOCUS!"

The magician waved his wand and sure enough a hand popped up from his top hat, earning a few claps from the audience, though one burly man from the audience sent a few boos to the magician, "yea magic is real...yeah an I'm Santa Claus! You, magic? Ha...yer about as magic as the gum on my shoe!"

Bonnie and Zero both watched as the magician scowled before readdressing the man, "perhaps you'd like to volunteer for a trick then sir? Be my assistant for an instant...just to show you that magic is indeed real"

The burly man of course scowled before smirking and climbing down to where the magician stood, the man scowling some more at Mysto, "okay magic man...show me a trick to make me believe that you are indeed **magic**...heh, you do and I might pay extra for my ticket..." The ringmaster went wide eyed and grinned before motioning for Mysto to do his trick.

Mysto of course was equally shocked and grinned as well before pulling his top hat off and holding it out in front of him, "brilliant good sir...now do you have anything of particular value on your person? A watch? Ring? Phone perhaps?"

The larger man narrowed his eyes at Mysto before pulling a shiny gold pocketwatch from his jacket pocket and holding it in front of the magician's eyes, "this was mah mom's...very precious to me…mark my words magic man...if it breaks...then your spine will follow...git me?"

Mysto smiled nervously at the larger man before clearing his throat, "no worries my good sir, if something should happen...I will use my magic to fix it! Now, would you kindly drop the watch into my hat" Mysto smiled as the watch disappeared into the confines of his top hat, the magician then placing the hat on a nearby table before picking up a sledgehammer and nailing the hat completely through the table with it, earning a few gasps from the audience.

Bonnie and Zero were both wondering how quickly the burly man would murder the magician as the magician soon followed the sledgehammer up with cracking a few eggs open and dropping them into the hat as well...water soon joining the eggs. Bonnie took a chance to look at the owner of the watch and winced, "Zero...you do know you rated this story as T, right? Are you sure it shouldn't be mature for future violence?"

shush Bonnie and stop breaking the 4th wall

After pouring some glue into the hat as well, Mysto shook the hat, took his wand and tapped the brim of the top hat, "SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICPOCUSDOCUS! Behold! The watch is UNTOU-oh...er...uh..." The magician took a chance to look in his hat and winced before looking back at the seething owner of the watch, Mysto gulping some before smiling nervously to the crowd, "f...forgive me good people...I must...eh...go christmas shopping! May you all have a splendid evenin-" Mysto never finished his sentence as a large hand grabbed him by the throat and soon the magician found himself face to face with the very very ANGRY and very large owner of the watch.

For the sake of the readers...the following scene will only feature the audience...its not nice to watch…

Bonnie and Zero and the other members of the audience suddenly started cringing and averting their eyes as cracks and screams were heard. Bonnie however found himself unable to look away...sometimes tilting his head a bit, "I never knew a spine could bend like that...geez...isn't a leg supposed to bend in only a few locations? Guess our magician decided to become a contortionist…ouch...in a more...direct manner..."

Once the burly man stomped his way out of the tent...and the pretzeled magician was taken to a chiropractor...the ringmaster took the center stage once more, though looking fairly distressed. His trapeze was terrible...the sword swallower stunk...and his magician was mangled...his show was going up in flames, unless the robot bear he purchased for the low low price of $6.45 managed to salvage things. _If that bear screws my show up anymore than it already is...he'll WISH I melted him down…_

"Now ladies...gentlemen of the audience...erm...sure the show has had some...hiccups, but we still have a great act left...the ridiculous antics of Fuddy-duddy Freddy! Give him a big hand folks!" The ringmaster smiled before glancing over to where the spotlights shown down onto a brown bear wearing clown make-up, a tutu, and a polka-dotted shirt. The ringmaster approached Freddy before leaning in close and glaring at the animatronic ursine and whispering into Freddy's ear, "you mess this up...you can go and find yourself somewhere else to entertain people at...get me?" Freddy bit back his nervousness and nodded, the ringmaster backing away and crossing his arms as Freddy waddled up to the center of the stage area.

Bonnie felt his servos freeze over as he stared at his long time friend and leader reduced to a clown in a half-assed circus, "Z...Zero, y...you can't be telling me...was he really unable to find anyone to have him in their band or act or anything?! I know we're just animatronics...but cmon...Freddy Fazbear, leader of the Fazbear band, professional singer and comedian...and he was purchased by...this place?! AND MADE A FUCKIN CLOWN?!"

When Fred took over Bonnie...Freddy, Chica, and Mangle were tossed out...Freddy was able to be bought by the circus cuz they could use him in their acts...Chica and Mangle were not so lucky…

Bonnie hated the situation...his leader and friend was out there in the center ring, making a god damned fool of himself and there was nothing the purple rabbit could do. It killed him inside to watch as Freddy attempted a knock-knock joke, "he...hehe, hey there, knock knock! Who's there?! Bear! Bear who? Please BEAR with me and these jokes...ahehe!"

Bonnie hated it even more when the a few of the more rude members of the audience reciprocated Freddy's enthusiasm, "Yeah?! Knock knock bear! Whos there?! YOU STINK!"

Bonnie watched as Freddy visibly wilted while trying to salvage the act, but things still going south. Finally after an audience member threw a rather messy hot dog at Freddy's face, splattering the bear with ketchup and mustard, Bonnie growled and stomped his way down to where Freddy was and attempted to wrap his arms around Freddy's frame...only to blink when he simply phased through the bear, "what the hell?!"

I told you Bonnie...you don't exist...to them...you're about as real as the molemen

Bonnie stared at the fox as Freddy solemnly walked away from the center ring after being pelted with other articles of food, the ringmaster also yelling at the bear before bidding the audience a merry christmas, "The molemen don't exist?! Whoa...wait, so...I can't...even give a hug to anyone?"

No Bonnie...you do not exist...you have no form here...or did you forget your wish?!

"No...no, I remember...god...this...I never knew it could be like this...wait, you said Freddy got purchased...but Chica and Mangle didn't? What happened to them?"

Zero flinched and looked down before leading Bonnie towards the exit of the circus tent, the purple rabbit taking a chance to look back at the extremely messy form of Freddy...the bear sadly going about the tent and cleaning up the garbage while the other remaining performers purposely threw more things on the ground. Bonnie growled to himself and vowed that if he was tangible...he'd give them all a new "suit" _Freddy...if I had known this would come about...I would NEVER have made that stupid wish…_

Alright...I get you're angry now Bonnie...next stop...grief and sadness...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone...soooooo...yeah...emotional problems last week sapped my motivation...APOLOGIES! Also, more apologies as I feel this chapter got my half-ass work in it...I think things could be better but Christmas is SO CLOSE! So...please be gentle

Bonnie: OH BEAT HIM SENSELESS GUYS!

And Bonnie expects a lot of presents for christmas...hmph .

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF characters or universe...FNAF is sole property of Scott Cawthon**

Also...character of Silvex is property of SilverWolfandMagentaKitty here at Fanfiction...go check him out!

Christmas Song playing: Where are you christmas? By Faith Hill

(Side note: Saw Starwars: The Force Awakens...THAT WAS FLIPPING AWESOME! *has a complete breakdown due to overabundance of excitement*)

* * *

Zero smiled to himself as he walked along the street in the main city, the fox was made for winter weather and the city's decorations made him skip a little in happiness. Bonnie however was sulking, coming off of the circus travesty had shaken the rabbit...it was something he could not have imagined happening and Bonnie was still struggling to comprehend what he had seen, "Z…going to level with ya...this whole...thing...wishing myself away and...shit...I don't even know what could be worse then that...I mean...Freddy...the main fazbear...the big boss...reduced to a clown in a half-assed circus...it's sickening to me to think that one of my best pals...is wasting away there! Ugh...think we can end this pain here and just go back and say I learned my lesson? I dunno what else I could take...First Foxy...now Freddy...could it get any worse?"

Bonnie, shut up...my reader's expect a full fledged christmas story...and god damn, I will give them one!

The rabbit huffed and growled while following the fox along the snow covered sidewalk before blinking as the fox paused and sighed, "uh...author dude? You alright?" Bonnie blinked as the fox suddenly growled and turned to the opposite side of the street before angrily flailing his arms, Bonnie just barely making out two figures on the other side of the street.

HEY! EBENEEZER...SANTA CLAUSE, GET LOST! THIS IS "ITS A BONNIFUL LIFE"!

The two figures paused and glanced back at the fox and rabbit, the larger of the pair frowning some while dressed in a colorful robe and having a thick bushy beard, "Oh, well excuse me for getting lost in the stories! But, seeing as it is christmas eve...let bygones be bygones...perhaps you can give us directions back to our own story? Being the ghost of christmas present...I do tend to be a bit absent minded..."

Yeah, no problem...you wanna follow Hollyberry drive for 6 miles to get to the main freeway...then head north for about 20 miles...and then hit Exit 16578-dimensional rift aeio...but not u….that should take you right to "A Christmas Carol"

The christmas ghost smiled warmly and nodded while the small lanky elderly man stared wide eyed at the fox and bunny before the two vanished. Zero shaking his head and continuing up the sidewalk while Bonnie just stared at the fox in bewilderment, "ok...what the fucking hell was that?

Never you mind Bonnie...keep up...our next stop is soon

"Yeah yeah...whatever...it's not like I'm gonna get any colder or something...oh wait...I will...cuz rather then be home and calling it a day...you have to drag us both all over creation in the middle of the winter night…yeah….such a great experience" Bonnie felt his form shift again and suddenly everything appeared humongous to him, what's more was the thick padding between his legs forcing him to waddle in a very embarrassing way, "w...what happened to me? Why is my voice stho squeaky?! What am I wearwing?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME, ZEWO?!"

Wanna whine like an infant? There ya be...now…are you going to GROW UP? Or do I have to carry you the rest of the way?

Bonnie growled and balled his tiny fists up while glaring at the fox before running over and roughly kicking the fox's shins. If he were older then 3, that probably would have made the fox wince in pain...but seeing as he was an infant...Zero just merely sighed and shook his head.

Really Bonnie...this isn't helping your situation...maybe if you relax, you might grow up

Bonnie wriggled his nose and growled before blinking and grinning up at Zero. The multi-tailed fox blinked back before going wide eyed as tears started to fill the rabbit kit's eyes. Zero hated making kids cry and even worse was the fact that you lovely readers were verbally going to destroy him for making a baby Bonnie cry.

 _This is why I don't have kids or do age-regression..._ Cmon Bonnie, stop with the water works...look…

With a snap of his finger, the fox poofed Bonnie back to his normal age and looks.

The purple rabbit grinned as he looked at Zero, "and THAT is why you shouldn't mess with me Z...I know the readers would verbally tar and feather you in a heartbeat...but anyways...now that things are SEMI normal...what are we doing and where are we going?"

You know Bonnie...I could be back home...under a warm blanket...sipping hot cocoa...and playing some Starwars games or watching the movie…but nooooo...you just have to wish yourself away and ruin everything…

"Oh like you're any better Mr. Oh-woe-is-me...I have too much to do and can't work on my stories…and you tell me to not whine so much...hmph...you still haven't answered my questions though..."

The fox growled to himself before leading Bonnie further down the street before stopping in front of an electronics store. The fox crossing his arms as Bonnie caught up and blinked before turning to look at the store they stood in front of, "ok Zero...what the hell? What's this dump and why here?" Zero rolled his eyes and stood off to the side as a teenage boy with blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a silver and blue jacket, and matching pants stumbled out from the store's main door.

The boy glared as he dusted the snow from his clothing before huffing, "A MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU TO PAL! Geez...I ask for a few parts and they have an aneurism..."

The boy sighed while turning to walk away, only to stop as the door to the store opened once more with the owner glaring some at the boy...though holding a small wrapped box in his hand.

"Silvex...boy...I will tell you this once more…I can't bend rules for you...you may be one of our hardest working employees...but rules are rules...HOWEVER...since it is Christmas eve...I paid for some of the parts you requested...consider it your Christmas bonus..." The owner tossed the package to the boy whom barely caught it and felt a grin work its way on to his face.

"Thanks boss...maybe now I can go and get her working..."

Bonnie and Zero watched as the boy started working his way down the street, package tucked in hand before the purple bunny turned to look at the fox, "really Zero? Letting your readers make an appearance in the story?"

Zero growled and tossed a snowball into Bonnie's face as they followed after the boy known as Silvex.

You got a problem with my reader's being in the story Bon? Take it up with them

Bonnie shivered at the thought of dealing with fans, knowing full well how dangerous fangirls could be, "no thanks Z…anyways, are we really gonna be stalkerish and creep after this kid? Not exactly a good lesson to learn..."

Zero rolled his eyes as they followed Silvex down the snow filled street before finally stopping at a run down trailer, nestled near the park of the city. Bonnie grimaced at the trailer's condition...it was rusted and worn...showing the worst of what time could do.

"Geez...I've seen rats live in better conditions...surely this kid makes enough to live in an apartment..."

Not true Bonnie...he's spent most of his earnings on the things he bought…

"Oh...a materialistic kid...greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeat…" Bonnie rolled his eyes before wincing as Zero smacked him upside the head...the purple rabbit glaring at the fox before blinking as the fox motioned to look through one of the windows.

As Bonnie peeked through the window of the run down trailer, he gasped at what he saw...the interior was cluttered with dirt, grime, oil, tools, and parts with a second area of the trailer serving as a makeshift kitchen and living area; but what caught Bonnie's eyes were the two large forms laying against an oil stained table with tools and parts scattered around them. The boy known as Silvex busying himself with fixing the beak of a certain robotic chicken as a tattered and broken down white fox laid pitifully next to them.

"Alright, see if that works Chica...its not the best I could get, but it should help some..."

Chica moved her beak some as the boy sat back, the gears grinding a gainst each other a bit before finally settling, the chicken giving the boy an actual smile for the first time in years since she was tossed out, "...w….works Silvex...thanks"

Silvex winced at the static emanating from the chicken's voice box and sighed, he had found both animatronics in an alleyway...time taking a toll on both of them...the white fox robot especially. It killed him inside to see them in such severe disrepair and after taking them to his home...he immediately set to work with one goal...make them at least functional.

"Not a problem Chica…though that voice box of yours will need to be replaced...but first I need to work more on...Mangle…she needs more help...no offense..."

The chicken shook her head and smiled as Silvex turned to address her friend. Mangle as the former fox animatronic was known, was in a terrible state of disrepair. Bonnie's ears wilted as he stared at what had become of his two friends...the multi-tailed fox next to him staring sadly at Mangle.

After the kids tore her apart repeatedly, the management decided to leave her as is...and when they converted the pizzeria...they just tossed her out with Chica and Freddy...with her broken state...the weather took an extra toll on her…

Bonnie swallowed and shivered, the christmas feeling in the air seemingly dieing out as he turned to Zero, "...s...she will make it, right? I don't want no ghost of christmas future shit here...you hear me Z? She better make it!"

Zero however was silent as he watched the teen struggle to adjust some parts on Mangle's broken body. Zero knew better then to tell the harsh truth to the purple rabbit and sighed before closing his eyes as a melancholy song drifted up through the air.

Bonnie's attention was drawn back to the inside of the trailer as Mangle's body suddenly started spasming with a screech echoing from the broken vixen's voice box. Silvex going wide eyed with alarm as he immediately dropped the parts in his hands and grabbed whatever tools were available. Chica going wide eyed well before crawling over to Silvex and staring worriedly at her friend.

Bonnie perked his ears as he watched on through the window, wincing as some sparks jumped from Mangle's frame. Silvex meanwhile was starting to panic as he hurriedly grabbed some more tools and parts before going back to work on Mangle as Chica stared worriedly at the two.

"Chica...hold her down...her processor's shorting out...hold her!"

Bonnie tried to block all the sounds out as he stared in horror as smoke stared to drift up from Mangle's neck as the teen worked furiously...sometimes pulling some wires out and other times unscrewing a gear or two.

Silvex panted as Chica kept her wings on Mangle's thrashing limbs. The broken fox animatronic was more or less having a seizure and Silvex was certain that unless he pulled a miracle...her processor would fry...essentially killing her.

Finally after several agonizing minutes of watching the panic inside the trailer...Bonnie felt his heart almost break as the teen sat back on his legs. The broken form of Mangle laying limply on the floor, smoke drifting from the back of her head, and the light in her remaining eye dimming. Chica lowering her head before wrapping her wings around Silvex as the teen drew a tarp over the prone and decommissioned vixen. Tears staining the boy's cheeks as he leaned back against the chicken, "I...I'm...I'm sorry M...Mangle...I...I tried..."

Bonnie meanwhile had backed away from the window in horror...was this all his doing? Had things really become so bad? Foxy left in disrepair back at the pizzeria...Freddy fixed but made a clown in a circus...and now Mangle left to suffer the torment of time to the point where her cpu breaks down.

"Zero...fox...author...no more...please…I'm sorry...I...I don't want this anymore...I want to go home...please...I don't want to see anymore of this world...I wanna steal cookies with Foxy...I wanna decorate the tree with Freddy and Mangle...I wanna play with my brot...oh my god, WHAT ABOUT BON?! WHAT ABOUT MY BROTHER?!"

Bonnie...I dunno if you could take what all this did to your brother...please understand, it might be better to head back now…

"WHERE...IS...BON?!"

Zero sighed and snapped his fingers, causing a door to appear before them...the door opening with a creak...showing the two a black abyss.

Be warned Bonnie...emotionally this may destroy you…

"I don't care...I want to see my brother!"

Zero sighed and stepped into the door, Bonnie stepping through as well...pausing only to look sadly back at the trailer before turning back and shutting the door behind him before blinking at the darkness.

"Z? Fox? Author dude? Can't see shit in here..."

As Bonnie said that, a light flickered on revealing the interior of the parts and service room. Bonnie grimaced at the dust that caked the walls and floor, indicating that the room had no been used in years. Bonnie however paid no mind to that as he stared at the animatronic huddled in the corner. The animatronic had faded blue fur...one ear lay detached...and cracks plaguing the animatronic's suit. Bonnie had already dropped to his knees in agony...and with static lacing his voice box, the purple bunny could only utter a single question that he already knew the answer to.

"Bon...what have I done…what have I done?"


	5. Chapter 5

A lil late, but here we are...Christmas Day and the last chapter of "It's a Bonniful Life"...happy holidays everyone!

Bonnie: for once, I like him...Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa...whatever you celebrate, ENJOY IT!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF characters or universe, FNAF is sole property of Scott Cawthon**

Christmas song featured: Rockin around the Christmas Tree

Guest appearances by TheEzyguy00, BGBNDR, Ginistre Pupu, and Kiba Wulf (TheEzyGuy00 and BGBNDR can be found here on fanfiction)

* * *

Bonnie could only stare at the broken frame of Bon, the toy bunny's suit was cracked, rusted, and dirty. How long the young rabbit had been locked in the room was beyond Bonnie, but he couldn't care less...all Bonnie wanted to do was wake up from this horrible reality and say it was just a bad dream.

"Zero...I...I don't...I can't...this...why? Why did he suffer? He was harmless...he wouldn't harm a fly...WHY?! WHY DID HE HAVE TO SUFFER LIKE THIS?! WHAT DID HE DO WRONG?!"

He existed Bonnie...Fred wanted the stage for himself...he and Chi tormented him and Mangle for fun...without you around...he had no one to look up to...no one to inspire him to stand up for himself…

"But what about Jeremy?! Huh?! Why didn't he help?!"

The fox merely shook his head and pointed back towards Bon's broken frame, Bonnie following the fox's paw and for a second time...Bonnie felt his servos and circuits nearly die. It was barely noticeable, but a thin line of dried blood could be seen near where the face plate connected to the main body of the animatronic suit...and Bonnie could just barely see a tattered name tag reading "Se_urity: Je_m_y Fit_g_rald".

"No…no no...no no no no no NO! This is all wrong! This…he...I..."

Fred didn't even let Jeremy get to his office...Jeremy didn't survive 2 hours...much less the first night...no one stood up to Fred...you were a key factor Bonnie...you inspired Bon to stand up for himself...you helped him save Jeremy and dethrone Fred...but since you wished to not have been built...things have changed...Fred rules the pizzeria...Foxy was abandoned...Freddy was turned into a clown...Mangle and Chica suffered...Jeremy was killed...and Bon was left to endure loneliness and pain…

"I never knew...I never in a million years EVER...I...I'm sorry...I'm the most pathetic rabbit on the fucking earth...I've been so selfish...so...rude...I had everything I could ever need...and I was too wrapped up in my guitar...fox...Z...author...I deserve punishment...they do not...they've done nothing, if anything, they should be given gifts..."

The multi-tailed fox sighed and opened the parts and service door again, leading Bonnie out...the purple rabbit taking one last sad look at the remains of Bon and Jeremy before shutting the door behind him. Bonnie then blinking as he was back in the black room with the table from before before perking his ears some as laying on the table were two items; a black box with a red ribbon and the other, his prized guitar.

Pick one Bonnie...this is your ultimate choice

Bonnie blinked and started reaching out towards the table only to blink as Zero grabbed his paw and looked at him with a fierce gaze.

Understand this Bonnie...I won't be doing this again! Whatever you choose...the repercussions are yours to live with...this is your only choice...mostly because I have people DEMANDING me to get to work on my next story…

"The one about insane Foxy?"

The one about insane Foxy...but anyways...take a pick Bonnie...time's wasting...I got a chirstmas party to attend ya know…

"No you don't"

Bonnie…

"Yeah yeah...I know...shut up...ok...I pick the black box...I dunno what it is...but my guitar is what made me so grouchy and selfish and...just a dick...besides...this looks like a present...and presents are given on Christmas..."

The fox grinned as the red ribbon undid itself and the box opened with a blinding white light, causing Bonnie to shield his eyes before the purple bunny vanished. Zero hummed softly before nodding and poofing up a mug of cocoa and taking a seat afterwards, only to look at you readers.

Well I'm not interesting...cmon...lets get to the fun stuff!

- **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria: current time-**

Bonnie awoke with a start, the purple rabbit blinking some as he picked his head up from the table before glancing around. The pizzeria was in pristine condition...decorations hung from the lighting fixtures and doorways...and Fred was no where to be found.

"Am...Am I back?"

Bonnie perked his ears as he heard Freddy talking from the main stage. The bear sounded very annoyed from the way he was speaking and Bonnie knew it was most likely about him. _Yeah...I haven't exactly been a very good member of the family this christmas...talking down to my own brother...reminding Foxy of...the incident...god, I was such a big selfish jerk..._ _but that changes...NOW!_

Bonnie strode into the main stage area and twitched his nose some when he spotted Freddy talking to Chica, Marion, and Mangle. The two females and the puppet seemed to have been discussing the current situation with Freddy while Bon himself was being comforted by BB and Jeremy, the whole thing seemed to upset Bon even more whenever Bonnie's name came up. Bonnie felt awful for what he said to those that were just trying to help and on Christmas eve now less. _Well no more of that!_

"Hey, listen! Guys! Attention please! Bonnie needs to speak here!"

Immediately everyone turned their gaze towards the purple rabbit whom immediately gulped a bit...especially under the withering gaze on Freddy's face, "ok guys...listen...I know I've been a big...selfish...uncaring jerk..."

"Bonnie...you…you talked your own brother down! How could you do that?! And over Christmas no less?! You oughta be ashamed of yourself!"

Chica narrowed her eyes while placing her wings on her hips, giving Bonnie a full Chica-style glare. If there was anyone you didn't want glaring at you...it was Chica. Bonnie though refused to back down...even if he felt he deserved it, "listen...Chica, Mangle...everyone...I'm sorry...I have been such a…selfish uncaring scrooge...I hurt Foxy...and you too Bon...in ways I never meant...I am truly sorry..."

"You should be Bonnie...here we are all ready fer Christmas and you jus push us all away...all because yer guitar broke...do you have any idea how much Bon was looking forward ta this? Ta spendin his first christmas with his brother? You should be ashamed" Freddy crossed his arms in disapproval of the purple bunny before sighing some, "but, since it IS Christmas Eve...it's good ta have ya back Bonnie..."

Bonnie could only grin as the rest of the gathered animatronics and single human nodded and smiled to him, Bonnie only pausing and perking his ears, "wait...I really gotta go apologize to Foxy first...then we can get this shindig under way!" Bonnie rushed out of the room before anyone could say anything, the only place he had on his mind at the moment was Pirate's Cove. _I have to make this up to him...he's had it worse then most of us...I should never have said that to him…_

Bonnie stopped at the entrance to the play area known as Pirate's Cove and with his large audio receptors in his ears, he could just make out some quiet sobbing...and words the killed him inside.

"Bonnie be right...I be a monster…what kind of capn hurts one of his maties? I should be left ta rot in the brig so I won't hurt anyone ever again..."

Bonnie lowered his ears before huffing and striding through the curtains, lowering his ears in sadness as he spied the pirate fox huddled in a corner staring blankly at a sign that read "Sorry: out of order".

"Foxy…hey..."

The buccaneer flinched and looked at the purple rabbit before sighing and tapping his hook against the floor of the stage, "what do ye want? Come ta tell an ol pirate tha truth some more? I know...I deserve whatever ye have in store fer me...I hurt poor lil Zackary...took his whole life away from him...I'm not a pirate capn...I be a monster...ye should jus go back and have fun with tha rest of tha crew...not waste yer time on me..."

"FOXTAVIOUS DERRIK TARKOSSA!"

Bonnie went rigid as Foxy was back on his feet and holding his hook dangerously close to the purple rabbit's face. The snarl on Foxy's muzzle gave Bonnie all the information that he had touched a nerve, "BONNIE YE LILY LIVERED LANDLUBBER! YE KNOW BETTER THEN TA CALL ME BY ME FULL NAME! I SHOULD CARVE YE UP AND SERVE YE AS THE MAIN COURSE FER CHRISTMAS DINNER!"

"It's good to have you back Foxy…and you are not a monster...you're one of my best friends...and I am so sorry for saying what I said...so...yeah...I'm sorry, I was frustrated and angry and sad...and you didn't deserve what I said..."

Foxy backed away from the purple rabbit before running a paw over his face and muzzle, the buccaneer huffing a bit and shrugging, "ye know what? All this gloom and doom be bad fer such a cheerful holiday...mayhaps...mayhaps we need a dose of christmas cheer ta liven things up...and I know a certain rabbit who can play a mean guitar..." The fox grinned as he looked back towards Bonnie whom only grinned back and pulled the pirate into a hug.

"Good to have ye back Bonnie lad..."

"It's good to be back Foxy...and sorry for yelling out your full name"

The fox glowered some at the bunny before just shaking his head and leaving the curtains of pirate's cove, "jus don let it happen again...or ye will spend time in tha brig, ye hear me matey?!"

Bonnie snapped a salute before exiting the stage as well, only to pause as Freddy, Mangle, Chica, BB, Marion, Foxy, Bon, and Jeremy stood waiting for him. A large wrapped present held in Jeremy's hands before Bon took it and presented the gift to Bonnie, "um…h...here brother...m…merry Christmas...we hope you like it!"

Bonnie stood dumbfounded, after the way he treated them...they had gone and got him a gift. It made the purple rabbit smile all the more...but when he tore the paper from the gift and opened the box...his smile faded into shock and he could only utter two words, "...Lucy...how?" Jeremy coughed some as he held up his bandaged hands, getting Bonnie's attention.

"I heard what happened...it was a lot of work, even with help...replacing the strings and fingerboard...a new coat of paint, yeah. But, Merry Christmas Bonnie!"

Bonnie felt some tears slide down his cheeks before carefully lifting his treasured guitar and strumming down a solitary note...the purple bunny's happiness soaring to new heights, "tuned as w...well, you guys a...are the best f...family I could ever h...have"

"We're the only family ya have Bonnie...now...as you said...we need ta get this shindig under way...and ah seem ta need a guitarist...think ya can fill the spot Bonnie? Ah was hopin we could do Jingle Bell Rock or Rockin round the Christmas tree"

Rockin round the Christmas Tree gets my vote!

Bonnie perked his ears and grinned as he looked over to the main entrance. There standing with several other animatronics was the author fox himself. The other animatronics accompanying him were a white rabbit with cold purple eyes and a black guitar, a white wolf with purple tinted hair, a brown and tan colored toy bunny, and a black and tan toy puppy. The group was all decked out in holiday assortments as they gathered in the main stage area.

Bonnie happily taking his spot next to Freddy with Chica on Freddy's opposite. What Bonnie didn't expect was the white rabbit animatronic joining them, "Hope ya don't mind, I figure...one guitarist is good...but two is awesome...name's Ginistre"

"Nah, don't mind at all...I'm Bonnie...think you can keep up?"

Ginistre smirked while letting his ears hang back behind his head as he readied his black guitar, "think you talk too much?"

Freddy shook his head and grinned before spinning his mic and tapping his foot as he counted it down, "ah one...ah two...ah one two three!"

SING ALONG IF YA KNOW THE SONG!

Zero smiled to himself he danced a bit to the music, only to blink as Mangle suddenly took his paws in hers and led the multi-tailed author to the center of the dance floor, "ya know Mr. author…yer kinda cute...though did you have to write such a depressing story about lil ol me?"

Zero blinked again and swallowed nervously as she giggled, well...um...I wasn't intending a miserable story about you...I just needed to vent...sorry…

"Oh you are adorable...no worries...its Christmas, have fun...enjoy yourself" Mangle smiled as Zero let her lead in the dance. As uncomfortable as Zero was, he was still having a fun time.

Bee, Ezy, and Bon were off to the side...each munching happily on some of Chica's cupcakes and cookies while Foxy wove a tale of daring and adventure.

"So there I was...face ta face with the Dread Capn Davy Jones...the notorious ravager of the seas…poor Ol Santa Claus strung up on the mast of the Flying Dutchman with his sleigh and reindeer stuck below decks...now Ol Foxy be a sharp pirate, but no one ever dares ta challenge Davy Jones...BUT NO DARES TA TRY AN RUIN FOXY'S CHRISTMAS! So...I take me cutlass and me pistol...and we clash...the sea roaring with the storm's fury as our blades met"

Jeremy, Bon, Bee, and Ezy sat wide eyed...Ezy getting the old pirate's attention, "d...d...did you win Mr. Foxy? Did you save Christmas?!"

Foxy laughed and smiled while nodding, "aye...I paid a heavy price matey, but ol Saint Nick was back in the air ta deliver the rest of his presents to all the wee lads and lasses when I was done with Davy Jones and his treacherous ilk...me hand an eye be a small price ta pay fer savin Christmas!"

Foxy beamed as the three younger animatronics started chattering amongst themselves in awe of his story, the fact he could still entertain kids warmed the old fox's circuits like nothing before. _Ah I still have it_

Kiba sat across from Marion in deep thought. The puppet and wolf were locked in a stalemate...the boards were littered with red and white pegs as the two thought. Kiba taking a moment to think about his next move before nodding, "ok Marion...A-7!"

"Miss…Sorry Kiba, F-8!"

"Swing and a miss…I must say, you have a mind for strategy and thought...for a puppet at least...no offence"

Marion waved the wolf off and smiled as he stared at the board in front of him, "none taken Kiba...it's not often I get to play a game of strategic thinking like this...the others do try, but the game usually ends before it begins"

"I can understand that Marion...also, G-5"

Marion studied his board and frowned before nodding and placing a red peg in his aircraft carrier, "...hit"

When the song ended, everyone broke out into cheering and laughter. Bonnie immediately rushing over to Zero and grabbing the fox in a hug as everyone cheered, "Zero you sly fox...you set this up!"

Course I did, I'm the author! Anyways...story is ending! From me and all of my friends…

"And everyone here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria of Fun and Fantasy!"

" **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**


End file.
